The interest for social robots is becoming greater as more applications emerge that demonstrate a benefit from interaction between human and robot. For example, robots may contribute in educational, therapeutic, and/or entertaining environments. Children, including those with disabilities, may benefit from interacting with a robot in various environments and/or as a social companion.